This application relates to a weatherseal assembly, and more particularly to a seal assembly that improves upon a conventional glassrun. The disclosure finds particular use in association with a movable door window, although selected concepts may find application in related environments.
Automotive vehicles oftentimes use a glassrun to receive a peripheral edge of a movable window, for example along A and B-pillar portions of the window and extending into the header between the pillars. As is typical, a first or inner door panel is joined to a second or outer door panel along at least portions of perimeter edges of a vehicle window opening. The glassrun includes a generally U-shaped channel usually provided between terminal edges of the inner and outer door panels about the window opening. The generally U-shaped channel is dimensioned to receive a separately formed glassrun weatherseal, such as a generally U-shaped extruded rubber member that has a cavity formed by first and second leg portions interconnected by a base portion. Flexible seal lips extend inwardly from the first and second leg portions into the cavity and sealingly engage opposite surfaces of the window as it is raised and lowered relative to the vehicle door.
Such a prior art assembly is representatively illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Particularly, first door portion or inner door panel 100 is joined to second door portion or outer door panel 102. Each door panel has an opening that together form a window opening 104 when the door panels are joined. The window opening is opened or closed by a movable window (not shown) that is selectively raised and lowered from an open position (where the window is disposed below a belt portion) to an upper, partially closed or fully closed position. Glassrun channel 106 has a generally U-shaped cross-section (FIG. 2) and includes, for example, an A-pillar portion 108, B-pillar portion 110, and interconnecting header 112 (FIG. 1). First and second legs 114, 116 of the channel are joined together by an interconnecting portion or base portion 118 (FIG. 2). The channel is secured to the inner and outer door panels in a conventional manner, for example, second leg 116 is received in a fold region or hem 120, while the first leg 114 is secured to the inner door panel along a mating surface by welding or the like.
The first and second legs of the channel preferably include inwardly extending detents 122, 124, respectively, that are used to retain a glassrun weatherseal 130. The glassrun weatherseal includes a first or A-pillar portion 132, a second or B-pillar portion 134, and an interconnecting header portion 136 dimensioned for receipt within the cavity defined by the channel 106. Typically, the glassrun weatheresal has a generally U-shaped conformation and cross-section (FIG. 2) defined by a first leg 140, a second leg 142, and an interconnecting or base portion 144. Outwardly extending retaining members 146, 148 of the weatherseal cooperate with retention detents 122, 124, respectively, of the channel to hold the glassrun weatherseal in place.
In addition, seal lips 150, 152, 154 extend inwardly into the cavity defined by the legs and base of the channel. The seal lips selectively engage opposite surfaces of the window to provide an effective seal between the interior of the vehicle and the external environment. An additional trim lip 156 may be provided and integrally formed with the glassrun weatherseal for receipt over the interface between the inner door panel 100 and first leg 114 of the channel. In this manner, the trim lip provides an aesthetically pleasing finish along the interior of the vehicle.
This multi-piece glassrun sealing system (channel and weatherseal) has been commercially successful and widely used in the automotive industry. The assembly is typically mounted on a vehicle above the belt line around the daylight opening area of the vehicle door. However, a need exists for improved function and value to be provided in a structure that provides a more efficient structure that reduces material waste and minimizes the size of the glassrun channel, reduces production time, and decreases assembly time.